outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Thy Loving Father
| season = Five | number = Ten | image = Image:Thy Loving Father 1.jpg | airdate = September 14, 2010 | previous = Follow Her Close | next = Make Love To This Employment }} Thy Loving Father was the 10th episode in Season Six and the 99th episode overall. Synopsis 'Who's your Daddy now' is a very good question to ask Van, Jethro and Judd. Plot Van is restive about finding the twins. Judd already has a result with the Brownlows but it’s not something he feels good about sharing, because the adoptive dad is a cop. Van is outraged and wants to uplift the twins right now but Judd advises caution. Van is appalled to realise his siblings are not supportive, on account of not wanting more cop involvement and turns to Munter. They bond, but Kasey sees warnings ahoy if Van gets custody. How will he cope, and will she ever see Munter again? She appraises Pascalle of this. Hayden and Loretta are involved in the problem of finding suitable brothel premises. Loretta rejects Hayden’s attempt to return to nostalgic knocking shop glory on the grounds of zoning, and Hayden gazumphs Loretta’s cheap alternative by deploying the Angel taste test. They are at stalemate. Loretta gets a visit from Jethro lobbying about Grandpa’s eviction and her lack of loyalty. Loretta distracts from this telling off with news of the twins and their possible paternity. Judd has found that the cop is not a bastard; and the Brownlows believed the adoption was legal. But Van feels as if Judd is stonewalling and rejects him. Pascalle moves to assist, but now Jethro also hoves in to offer assistance, and Van is even prepared to take his help. Judd is alarmed and Loretta now decides to drop the bomb that Jethro rooted Sheree – and could be the twins’ father. Horror abounds, but Judd goes to stop Jethro. Jethro and Bailey see a golden opportunity in Van’s case for Cheryl – another instance of West Auckland police corruption. Judd is more worried about Van, who will not cope with media, legal scrutiny – and a paternity test. Judd makes it clear he knows about the dubious paternity of the twins. Jethro confesses the truth to Bailey, but rather than being appalled, she is impressed – and has constructive suggestions to his family woes re Judd and Loretta. So when Hayden presents with his brothel problems Jethro has a helpful solution. Loretta is dubious – it’s Jethro. It has to be bad, but in the end, he finesses her and she accepts the deal. Because she thinks she sees Jethro’s weak point, so that’s okay . . . Meanwhile now Jethro is involved, Judd has seen that he needs to reassess his attitude to Van, rather than keep him out he needs to let him step up. He does this by introducing him to the twins and the Brownlows. And when Bailey threatens the Brownlows, – Judd lets Van deal with it, and take on Jethro. Jethro, deciding to play politics, apparently backs off. But Jethro deploys his ace on the Van issue – Cheryl – who wants action now. This causes discord between Cheryl and Judd. Pascalle feels guilted into pledging her support. But when Bailey threatens the Brownlows, Van is riled to act in their defence, and stand up to Jethro – who amazingly backs down. Van is triumphant, but he still has the problem of negotiating to take the twins, and this he is not sure about. But then comes this offer from Loretta – Van has no idea that this has been orchestrated by Judd – but the management offer is what he wants and there are so many reasons he should take it and sort things with the Brownlows. This he does and feels he has won, made the best decision by himself. But Pascalle knows who really worked this out and this was – Judd. Who would have made the best dad ever. Category:Season Six